Patent Literature 1 discloses a head-up display device (HUD device) having a support structure of a reflection member, in which a first support portion for rotatably supporting a reflection member and a first supported portion provided in one end portion of the reflection member and supported by the first support portion are assembled in substantially point contact or line contact, and the first supported portion and the first support portion are pressed against each other in a rotation axis direction of the reflection member by a first elastic member S1. According to the configuration of this HUD device, even if vibrations caused by traveling of a vehicle or the like are transmitted to vibrate the HUD device, vibrations of the reflection member are suppressed and blurring of a display image to be visually recognized can be reduced as a result.